Not Alone Anymore
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Mikan Sakura, your average highschool girl, is infatuated with Ruka. But then betrayals and lies occurs. Who will be beside Mikan at times when she has no one to run to? RxMxN RxH
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

**Pairings: Main: **NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru **Slight: **NatsumexMikanxRuka

* * *

"**Not alone anymore"**

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

**Mikan Sakura;**

Hello. My name is Mikan Sakura. I study at a private school here in our town. My family is not rich but we're not poor either. I got a scholarship for that school, that's why I entered it. We cannot afford to pay large amounts of money anyway. I'm 14 years old and currently a 3rd year student. My grades are average. I'm the 7th on the top 10 honors list.

I'm not popular but my friends are. I can't help but think that I'm the only one who feels 'alone' on our group. My best friend is the one who is always beside me. Even though she is kinda mean sometimes, I know that she loves me deep inside her heart. Her name is Imai Hotaru. Even though she's popular in our school, she still sticks next to me. Because she knows how I feel. I always share her my secrets, because I trust her. Yosh! I would like to introduce my other friends.

Imai Hotaru. She is cold towards others and even to me. But as I told you, she loves me deep inside her heart. Her face is always emotionless. She is the 2nd honor on the top 10 honors list.

Umenomiya Anna. I don't even know if I should call her my 'best friend'. She only notices me when I'm asking her something or when she needs something. But sometimes, she is kind to me.

Ogasawara Nonoko. Same as Anna.

Yome Kokoro. He is my other best friend. He knows all of my secrets. I don't even share my secrets with him. I don't know why but it's kinda weird of how he can read a person's mind. He said he is some kind of a mind-reader.

Tobita Yuu. The 1st honor, president, and the class representative. He is very intelligent and kind. I have no problems with him.

Nogi Ruka. My ultimate crush. He is very charming and sweet. I always blush when he talks to me. But I don't think he noticed it. Only Hotaru knows that I'm in love with him. He's an animal-lover. He always brings his rabbit to school. And I don't know why the teachers allowed him to do so. He has a fan club.

Hyuuga Natsume. Ruka's childhood bestfriend. A pervert. He always calls me 'polka' or 'ichigo-kara' because he saw my underwear TWICE! It's an accident! He bumped to me so I fell on my butt and my skirt flipped. He is cold-hearted, and handsome. Oh my god! Did I just said that aloud? Well I admit it. DUH! If I said he's ugly then why does he have a freaking fan club?

So, there. I already introduced my group of friends. I would also like to explain why I call myself 'alone'. Well, I'll explain that later on. Okay? So, talk to you later.

* * *

There. How was it? It's just an introduction. So, yeah. I'll start the 2nd chapter, soon.

By the way, reviews please. Arigato!

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	2. Chapter 2 Just an ordinary day

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

"**Not alone anymore"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Just an ordinary day.**

**Mikan's POV**

**RIIIINNNGG!**

**RIIIINNNGG!**

**RIII-!**

"Ugh." I groaned. "Just another ordinary day, huh?" I muttered. I removed the blanket from my body. I shivered when the cold air touched my legs. I stood up and fixed my bed. I walked towards the bathroom and did my morning routines. After that, I took my uniform that is hanging outside my closet. I wore it and then I combed my wet hair. I took my bag and slung it around my shoulders. I ran downstairs and walked to the kitchen. I made myself a bread with peanut butter and strawberry jam with a glass of orange juice. I sat on a chair and wore my black knee-high socks and black leather shoes and I ran outside and closed our front door slowly. My parents are sleeping, by the way.

I slowly walked towards the school I'm studying in. It's still 6:45. Classes starts 7:15. My house is near the school too. Maybe a 10-minute walk? Wow, I didn't even notice. I'm already in front of our humongous school. I entered the school gates and passed the garden which is in front of the school. I made my way to the 3rd year classroom. I opened the door and saw many crumpled papers and paper planes on the floor.

'Ugh. How immature.' I thought.

I made my way to my seat quietly. My seat is at the back row. My friends just smiled at me. I smiled back at them. I placed my bag on top of my desk and made my way to Hotaru. I tried to greet Hotaru who is currently reading a book by doing the 'cheek-to-cheek' greet. **  
**

"Ohayo Hotar-mmpphhh!" Guess what? She pushed my face by putting her palm on my face.

"Baka. I don't want to get a disease." Hotaru said not removing her eyes from her book.

"Waaah! Hotaru! You're so mean!" I said while crying anime tears.

The door opened so I turned my attention to it. I saw Natsume and Ruka (with his rabbit) walking while there are a group of drooling fan girls behind them, following them like a dog. If only I was an anime character, maybe a big sweatdrop would be visible on my head.

Natsume just passed me without saying a word. I don't really mind. It's better if he just ignore me. _Much_ better than calling me 'polka-dotted panties'. Ruka walked in front of us and greeted us properly.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Imai-san." Ruka greeted flashing us a charming smile that made the fan girls faint while the others glared at us.

I blushed, "Good morning too, Ruka-kun."

"Psh." Hotaru said. I elbowed her. A sign that she have to greet him properly.

Hotaru glared at me before turning her attention to Ruka and she nodded at him.

Ruka nodded back then he made his way towards the back row. He sat next to Natsume who is currently reading his manga. I sat next to Hotaru and I shook her while squealing and giggling.

"Oh my god! He smiled again." I sighed dreamily.

Hotaru's eyes twitched. She kicked me away from her. I fell on my butt.

"What the hell, Hotaru?" I shrieked and stood up dusting my skirt.

"Don't disturb me, baka." She said in her usual emotionless voice while her eyes still glued on her book.

She continued reading while I was crying anime tears while yelling about our so-called 'friendship'.

The day passed by so quickly. Nothing interesting happened, as usual. After school, I ran towards my house and went to my room. I turned on my computer, pulled some clothes from my closet then I went inside the bathroom. After I get changed, I sat down in front of my computer. I connected the internet, clicked the messenger and signed in.

**END OF POV**

**NORMAL POV**

A friend request popped out from the messenger. 'Who the hell is this Kuro_Neko guy?' Mikan shrugged and clicked accept. Mikan sent a message to him.

_Sakura_14:_ Who are you?

_Kuro_Neko:_ None of your business.

_Sakura_14:_ Why you!

Mikan twitched. 'Who the hell is this guy? He added me then he started acting like a jerk.'

Natsume smirked. He knew this is Mikan. He just wanted to act anonymous.

_Kuro_Neko:_ Just call me 'black cat.' How about you? Who are you?

_Sakura_14: _Mikan.

Mikan and this 'black cat' guy chatted for hours. Mikan felt different while chatting with him. She smiled softly. She didn't have to worry not being herself since she really doesn't know the person for real. She was just being herself. There's no need to pretend and that made her happy. She just made a new friend. Little does she know, her NEW friend knows her very well.

Natsume stretched his arms. He enjoyed chatting with her. He didn't even know why he added her. Maybe he just wanted to know more about her. He let out a small rare smile. He felt a bit happy... Okay, maybe really happy. 'Interesting...'

* * *

End of 2nd Chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Please review. No flames, if possible. Arigato.

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare!

**(A/N: I always check out for new reviews, please review so I would post as soon as I can. :)**

Please feel free to post suggestions and corrections, it would help me improve my writing skills. Thank you!

Read on! :)

* * *

"**Not alone anymore"**

_**Chapter 3 – Truth or Dare**_

The next day Mikan was humming her favorite song while hopping her way to class. She entered and saw Hotaru. Her eyes sparkled.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUU!" Mikan yelled her arms wide open ready to hug her.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

Mikan fell on her butt. She massaged the new bump on her forehead.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Yuu gasped helping Mikan to stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yup, I guess I expected that." Mikan turned her attention to Hotaru who is busy doing her new invention. "You're so mean, Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

Mikan and Hotaru entered the cafeteria and saw their friends. Mikan waved at them and pulled Hotaru towards the table. They saw them sitting on their table in a circle form with a bottle in the middle of the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Oh. We're playing truth or dare." Nonoko said cheerfully.

"You're not going to eat?" Mikan asked pointing to her sandwich.

"We're done eating, we're just waiting for the lunch time to end." Koko said.

"Wanna play?" Anna asked.

"No thanks." Mikan said. She looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged, "Yeah, whatever." Hotaru sat at one of the vacant seats.

Mikan saw Natsume and Koko. They are not playing so she decided to seat next to them.

"Natsume? Why are you not playing?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not playing such girly game." Natsume said eyes glued on his manga.

Mikan turned to Koko. "Mind-reading. I'm the one who is telling if the person is saying the truth." Koko said.

Mikan made an 'oooh' sound then she watched them play.

Mikan saw Nonoko spin the bottle and it landed on Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, truth or dare?" Nonoko asked.

"Psh. Truth." Hotaru said calmly.

"Is it true that you and Ruka are a couple?" Nonoko asked with an evil smile.

Hotaru glanced at Koko who is smirking then at Ruka who is blushing like a tomato. She sighed.

"Yes." Hotaru said in her emotionless voice.

Squeals and 'awws' can be heard around the cafeteria. Everybody heard it, actually. Mikan was shocked. She just bit her lip and held back her tears. Natsume saw this in the corner of his eye. Koko looked at the girl beside him. Koko knows she's hurt. He's a mind-reader after all. Koko patted her back in a comforting way. Mikan turned to him. Koko nodded at her, telling that everything's gonna be okay. She flashed him a sad smile. She looked at Hotaru who doesn't seem to care that she heard it. Mikan's throat hurts because of the tears she held back. She wanted to cry but she didn't plan to cry in front of the entire school. She didn't want to create an issue about it. She turned to Koko.

"Koko," Mikan whispered in his ear. _'Cover me please'_ Mikan thought.

Koko read her mind. He nodded. She took out her handkerchief and hid behind his back. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and thanked him. She looked at Hotaru sadly. Mikan thought that Hotaru is her friend. But she thought wrong. Now there is no reason for Mikan to go with them anymore. All of them didn't care of her presence.

Koko turned to her. "That's not true, Mikan." He whispered.

_'Aw c'mon! Even though you don't think about it, you know it's true. Nobody cares! NOBODY!'_ Her thoughts shouted.

"I'm here." Koko said. Mikan smiled at him.

'I know. You're always there. I treated you like my own brother.' Her thoughts said.

Koko grinned at her and patted her head softly. Mikan turned her eyes to Natsume who is sitting beside her but he is nowhere to be found.

_'Weird, I didn't notice he is not here anymore.'_ Mikan thought.

"Koko, I will go out to freshen up a bit okay?" Mikan said.

"Fine."

**Mikan's POV**

Maybe I should go to the Sakura tree and sit down for a bit. I saw the tree and sat on the ground leaning on the tree branch. I stared on the grass and glared at it for no reason. I suddenly remembered what happened back there at the cafeteria. I decided to cry and remove all the pain I feel inside. I stood up and punched the tree.

_'Hotaru, you traitor! I don't care if you and Ruka are together now but you could've told me! So I didn't act like a idiot in front of you! URGH! I HATE YOU! I thought you are my friend but you're just like them! You're so INSENSITIVE!'_ Of course I didn't say that aloud. I just kept on punching the tree while crying. My fist hurts a lot now. Suddenly somebody held both of my arms from my back preventing me from punching the tree.

"Idiot, why are you doing this?" A husky voice behind me said.

I fell down on my knees and cried harder. The person walked in front of me and shook my shoulders. I looked at him. The first thing I saw is his brown eyes.

Natsume…

I hugged him and cried in his chest. He jumped slightly in surprise. I can feel his arm wrapping around my back slowly. He patted my back in a soothing way.

"Calm down." Natsume in a gentle tone. My cries soon became hiccups and sniffs. I looked up at him and stared in his eyes. Is that what I think I see? His eyes is filled with... worry and sadness?

"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking you." Natsume said. "Why the heck are you doing that?" He said his voice raising.

I flinched. I didn't reply.

"Are you going to hurt yourself, just for THAT?" He asked angrily.

"Why do YOU care anyway?" I snapped.

"I do NOT" He argued.

"You DO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

And so on. Then suddenly we stopped. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I smiled at him. He does look cute while laughing. He fake coughed and stood up. He held out a hand to help me stand up. I stared at it with a question mark on top of my head. He glared at me.

"Are you going to take it or not?" He said while twitching.

I smiled and took it. We walked towards the classroom.

"Natsume?" I called.

"Hn?"

"Thank you." I said flashing him one of my brightest smiles.

"Don't mention it." He said looking away. Wait… Is that a blush? Nah… I must be seeing things.

My day passed by and I went straight home and changed my clothes. I didn't even bother to eat dinner. I turned on the computer, and an instant message popped from my screen.

**_Kuro_Neko sent you an instant message!_**

_Kuro_Neko_: Hey, how's your day?

_Sakura_14_: It was horrible, my bestfriend was dating my crush all along, I feel so betrayed. :(

_Kuro_Neko_: Oh, that's too bad. I hate liars.

_Sakura_14_: I know right, I have no idea what face would I show them at class tomorrow.

_Kuro_Neko_: Better ignore them for a while. Relax and find things that will distract you from thinking about them.

_Sakura_14_: I guess you're right, my crush's bestfriend also helped me, he comforted me and made me smile.

_Kuro_Neko_: So, are you interested in him?

_Sakura_14_: I would love to be his friend of course, especially now that I don't have anyone to talk to, except you and him. :)

_Kuro_Neko_: I'll be online to listen to you, anytime. :)

_Sakura_14_: Thanks for listening black cat, I better sleep now, I'm so stressed out today.

_Kuro_Neko_: Sure, goodnight Mikan!

_Sakura_14_: Goodnight! :D

I threw myself to bed. I stared the ceiling. Many things bad happened today but... It was all replaced by the happy moments of me and Natsume earlier. I smiled. He does have a nice and cute side to him, after all. '_Thank you, Natsume. Oh and thanks to my online friend black cat too, you guys are the best!_' Was the last thing I thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume frowned, he felt sorry for Mikan. She needs someone to run and to talk to. And he promised himself he will be the friend who will never hurt and betray Mikan.

_'No one will ever hurt Mikan, I don't ever want to see her cry again!'_

* * *

Thanks for reading once again, please wait for the next chapter! :)

Reviews, please! They inspire me. :D

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


End file.
